


What She Came For

by CaptainKatie



Series: Janeway/Miral [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie
Summary: This is totally PWP; I make no apologies for the ensuing smut and toy usage.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Miral Paris
Series: Janeway/Miral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104512
Kudos: 4





	What She Came For

Title: What She Came For  
Author: Captain Katie  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Janeway/Miral  
Summary: This is totally PWP; I make no apologies for the ensuing smut and toy usage.  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns anything relating to Star Trek  
Feedback: Yes please!!! Katie_x@hotmail.com

CHAPTER 1

She was more beautiful than Miral could have ever imagined. All those old holophotos and vids her grandfather, Owen Paris, possessed of this woman did her little justice. Kathryn Janeway as a twenty-two year old Ensign was nothing less than stunning. And Miral wanted her; she wanted her with a hot passion that made her skin flush with anticipation of having this woman in her bed as she had always dreamed.

Kathryn’s dark blue eyes flitted from between her PADD and Ensign Miral Torres seated across from her in the nearly empty coffee house. It was four in the morning; most of the residents of San Francisco were in bed, where Kathryn should be. If only she could concentrate on her report for Admiral Paris and not on the vivacious, attractive woman across from her. The woman who Kathryn knew could not stop staring at her with heat and desire in her dark brown eyes.

Kathryn had been surprised, shocked really when she had been so boldly joined at her small table in the corner by this woman who had introduced herself as Miral Torres. She had initially rebuffed Miral’s attempts for socialization, but the other woman had been persistent and Kathryn had to admit, charming. 

Kathryn had hesitantly answered Miral’s question of what she was working on and it had further surprised her that Miral was so knowledgeable regarding massive compact halo objects. That knowledge, Miral’s sharp intellect, not to mention her trim, petite but strong body and beautiful features made desire rise within Kathryn. It helped that Miral had passion and arousal flooding her dark eyes whenever she looked at her, so much so that Kathryn wondered if she would ever stop blushing.

“It—it’s getting late. I should probably, um, I guess I should probably get back to my apartment. Get some sleep. You know…” Kathryn’s blood pushed through her veins hotly as it pulsed loudly in her ears. Her heart pounded so strongly in her chest she wondered if it might just burst forth as desire for Miral pooled moisture between her legs in an embarrassingly large amount. “Get to bed.”

“Do you want some company?”

“W—what?” Kathryn’s eyes went even wider when Miral leaned over the table and placed a warm hand on top of Kathryn’s right hand. Kathryn was amazed by the steadiness of that hand atop her own, for her entire body was trembling with desire and just a little nervousness. She hadn’t been with anyone for a very long time. But the thought of having Miral in her bed made Kathryn ache with arousal and so she quelled her agitation as she considered actually taking Miral up on her offer.

“I said would you like me to join you?” Miral grinned, a mirror of the cocky grin her father was known for, as she slowly moved the tips of her fingers across the smooth planes of the back of Kathryn’s hand. She felt nervous of course, but she could smell the heady scent of Kathryn’s desire for her and it only proved to make her bolder. She knew without a doubt that Kathryn Janeway would soon be screaming her name in pleasure.

“I think that might not be such a good idea.” Kathryn could hardly believe the words she herself had just spoken. Here she had a gorgeous, intelligent woman wanting to take her to bed and she was denying herself that. Was she crazy?

“Kathryn, don’t think. Do you want me?”

Kathryn did what Miral had commanded. She ignored any thoughts that told her that she was not a one night stand kind of woman. That she needed to know a person extremely well before she would even think of kissing said person much less have sex with them. But she found that none of that mattered in the face of her overwhelming desire for Miral Torres. “Yes. I want you.” 

Miral’s grin grew as she bolted from her seat before she grabbed both of Kathryn hands and pulled the other woman quickly from her own chair. The abrupt movement caused their slim bodies to collide and Miral relished in the gasp of pleasure such contact elicited from Kathryn. 

Kathryn didn’t dare kiss Miral, the coffee house still had a few cadets suffering through finals week and so she merely brushed her lips across Miral’s ear as she whispered words filled with promise. “Let’s go back to my place. All right?”

Miral could only nod her head. She knew Kathryn Janeway was a passionate woman, single minded on any and all tasks she wanted to be successful at, and now Miral was that task and she almost cried with the joy she felt. She was lead quickly out of the coffee house by Kathryn’s hand grasping one of hers. She laughed with happiness by Kathryn’s eagerness. 

Kathryn couldn’t speak, her only thoughts were getting Miral back to the privacy of her apartment so she could ravish the other woman; rip her clothes off and take her, hard, against any and all surfaces she could find starting with her bedroom wall.

The campus of Starfleet Academy was a blur to Miral as they finally reached the officer’s apartment building. The ride in the turbolift was the longest she had ever experienced and her hand tightened on Kathryn’s. The other woman wouldn’t look at her and Miral knew why. Once their desire-laden gazes connected that would be the end of their self-control.

Kathryn’s fingers trembled against the keypad as she pushed in her code until finally the doors to her private quarters opened and she practically pushed Miral through the entryway. The doors hadn’t even slid completely shut when Kathryn’s hungry mouth found Miral’s. She devoured her as she shoved her against the beige wall with great force and passion. Her eager hands moved ardently across Miral’s body.

Miral’s head was thrown back as she felt Kathryn’s teeth against the soft bronze skin of her neck while her breasts were crushed beneath Kathryn’s palms through Miral’s dark blue tunic. A tunic that Kathryn was now attempting to rip from her body. It was too fast, too rough, Miral stopped Kathryn’s movements with a firm hold on both her slim wrists.

“W—what’s wrong?” Kathryn’s breathing was labored as she tried to focus on something other than her attempts to tear Miral’s clothing from her body.

Miral couldn’t speak. She wanted to make love to Kathryn, but she did not say it because it would make no sense to the woman before her. Kathryn believed they were merely strangers engaging in a single night of unbridled passion and not godmother and goddaughter they truly were. In another time.

“Nothing.” Miral shook away any negative thoughts as she smiled reassuringly. “Nothing at all.” 

Miral said no more as her lips found Kathryn’s once again and she quickly reversed their positions so that it was Kathryn who was pushed forcefully against the wall as Miral did something she had never thought she would ever do. She moved her lips from Kathryn’s hot wet mouth before she bit her cheek, hard. The sound of Kathryn’s scream of pleasure mixed with pain and the taste of her sweet, coppery blood upon her tongue made Miral’s burning passion into an inferno within her. She roared before she brought her hands up to Kathryn’s uniform tunic and ripped it down the middle and then completely off of the other woman’s petite pale body.

Miral’s bronze, strong hands massaged Kathryn’s pert breasts almost painfully as she licked the wound she had created while Kathryn writhed and moaned beneath her unrelenting touch. She needed to feel the hard nipples without the barrier of the thin gray bra and so Miral ripped it to shreds and it fell in tatters upon the floor and ruined uniform top. 

“Oh, God!” Kathryn’s body arched like a bow as she tried to push more of her creamy white skin into Miral’s hands. She wanted to feel this woman, all of her, she wanted to be filled with Miral Torres. “Please, Miral! Fuck me, God, please, just fuck me. Hard!”

“You want me to fuck you?” Miral grinned a toothy smile as she looked at Kathryn’s enraptured features. “Do you want my fingers to fuck you? My tongue? What will it be first, Kathryn?”

“Oh, God, I don’t know! Just please… do it!” Kathryn didn’t understand the warm chuckle nor did she care to as she felt Miral’s tongue creating a hot, wet trail down her body, over her breasts, her hard, swollen nipples and then lower until Miral was kneeling before her and pulling her boots off, then her black pants and gray panties. 

Miral closed her eyes as she breathed in the fragrant scent of Kathryn’s desire for her. She gently lifted one of Kathryn’s slim legs onto her shoulder, the move displayed Kathryn’s core to Miral’s eager eyes. 

“You’re beautiful.” With no more preamble than that Miral buried her face between Kathryn’s legs and began moving her mouth eagerly against the wet lips of Kathryn Janeway’s drenched and swollen sex. 

“God, yes! Fuck!” Kathryn held Miral close to her with a hand placed on the back of her head while she tried to grasp the wall and stay upright with the other. When she felt Miral’s teeth on her clit Kathryn Janeway came with a scream as her orgasm shook her body powerfully.

Before the aftershocks could even begin to subside, Miral moved Kathryn’s leg from her shoulder and stood quickly. She hugged Kathryn’s trembling body close to her as she plunged two fingers into Kathryn’s hot, wet depths. She added another finger and then a forth as she continued to thrust into Kathryn with forceful, powerful movements. The driving force of Miral’s fingers within her shoved Kathryn into the wall of her quarters with enough force that her hanging artwork crashed to the floor. Kathryn knew she had never been taken like this before, with such passion, such power. She wanted more, even as her third climax pounded through her body. She wanted Miral to fuck her into oblivion and back again.

Miral’s teeth bit down on Kathryn’s right nipple painfully, but it only fueled Kathryn’s need to be ravished by this woman who showed no signs of stopping her deep thrusts into her. Despite that knowledge Kathryn’s voiced her desire.

“Don’t stop! Please! Don’t ever stop, God!” Kathryn could no longer speak as she came again, felt her fluids expel from her and wash over Miral’s hand. She would have been embarrassed at another time for the unceasing amounts of wetness coming from her sex, but not now, not when Miral quickly moved down her body to drink in her essence like a woman dying of thirst. Not when she felt Miral’s tongue replacing her soaked fingers and certainly not when Miral hummed against her sex, causing her lips to vibrate against her clit.

Miral couldn’t get enough of the unique flavor that was Kathryn Janeway as her tongue attempted to elicit even more warm fluid, despite the fact that Kathryn’s essence was beginning to soak the front of Miral’s tunic. Miral’s fingers clutched Kathryn’s slim hips as they bucked against her. 

Kathryn thought she was going to pass out, was almost sure of it, but then her pleasure reached its crescendo and she screamed Miral’s name before she went limp and nearly fell to the floor. Miral’s strong arms prevented such a fall and she relaxed in her hold as she came back to herself. She laughed with delight as Miral lifted her into her arms and without a word quickly carried her to the bedroom.

Miral set Kathryn gently on the bed despite her own pounding need for gratification. Her brown eyes never left the perfection that was Kathryn’s sweat drenched, pale and beautiful naked body. She ripped her drenched tunic from her body and then her pants until she too was naked and her bronze skin glistened with sweat that made her shine in the moonlit room.

“You’re exquisite.” Kathryn felt thoroughly fucked and so her need to put Miral in a similar state made her movements hurried as she kneeled on the bed and grasped Miral’s wrists before she pulled Miral onto the bed and then quickly maneuvered her onto her back. “Did you want slow and gentle?”

“Fuck me, Kathryn. Like I know you want to. Fuck me with all that you have.” Miral spread her legs wide as she bent her knees. Her dark pink folds were splayed and open for Kathryn’s eager gaze that burned Miral like a flame. 

“My fingers are going to fuck you first, Miral. And then my mouth. You’re going to come with my tongue buried inside of you. And then…” Kathryn pinched a dark brown nipple as she smiled carnally. “I have other means as well.”

Miral gulped at the thought but her curiosity was quelled by Kathryn’s teeth nibbling across her hardened nipple and the tips of her fingers playing in the copious moisture between her legs. Kathryn was torturing her. Her touch was too soft, too fleeting as her fingers outlined Miral’s sex. 

“Don’t tease me, Kathryn. I want your whole hand in me, now!” Miral’s demand came out as a low growl as she grasped Kathryn’s wrist and nearly forced her to enter her. “And don’t you dare be gentle.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kathryn’s smirk was replaced by a groan as she shuddered from the pleasure Miral’s command filled her with. She rubbed her sex against one of Miral’s slim, but well-muscled thighs as she discontinued teasing and shoved four fingers hard and fast into Miral.

Kathryn moaned appreciatively against Miral’s breast as she pulled an erect, stiff dusky brown nipple into her mouth and suckled upon it, making wet noises as she did. Her tongue rubbed against the pebbled flesh, tasting the saltiness of Miral’s sweat as she did. Kathryn senses were being overwhelmed by the erotic noises Miral was making that were a mix between a growl and a moan and the heady scent emanating fragrantly from the wetness expelling upon her palm as Miral bucked and screamed as she came fiercely. Kathryn collected as much of the warm juices being released in a rush as she could before she removed her fingers from within Miral and painted her bronze breast with the creamy fluid.

“What are you—Oh God!” Miral couldn’t speak, couldn’t move as pleasure whipped through her body when she felt Kathryn’s tongue begin enthusiastically lapping up the moisture coating her breasts. 

Kathryn moved urgently against Miral’s thigh, she would never get off this way but it felt good to rub her sex against the well muscled limb. She continued to wipe flavorful moisture across Miral’s breasts only to lick and suck it away greedily. 

Miral was being tortured. That was the only way to describe it. She needed Kathryn to be in her again, her fingers, her tongue, she didn’t care. She just needed to be filled, was desperate to be and it showed in her strained voice. “Kath—ryn, please, I—I can’t, I…”

Kathryn grinned as she took her mouth away from Miral’s breasts so she could see the raw need showing clearly upon Miral’s beautiful face. Her voice was low, husky with the thick arousal heating her body for she craved this woman so very much. “I know what you want.”

“Kathryn?” Miral propped herself up on her elbows and watched, bemused, as Kathryn quickly moved up the bed to open a secured drawer in the nightstand next to it. Miral’s dark brown eyes went wide as did her mouth when she saw what it contained. Her voice was a mixture of amusement and powerful need. “Oh thank you, God.”

Kathryn chuckled deep in her throat, a throaty, sensual sound that caused arousal to shoot straight to Miral’s groin. Miral’s sex felt hot and drenched from the sight of Kathryn holding a long dark blue, heavily-ridged double-ended silicone dildo with two prominent clit arousers on either end in her hand.

“Oh, God.” Miral’s voice was breathy, hot as she watched Kathryn focus her dark blue eyes on her as she slowly surrounded as much of one end of the dildo in her mouth as she could. The head Kathryn had just given the silicon toy caused it to glisten in the low light of the bedroom.

“That’s nothing yet.” Kathryn bit her tongue as she smiled. She brushed the bulbous head that gleamed with her saliva down across Miral’s breasts that were heaving rapidly with her labored breaths. Miral’s taut stomach muscles contracted as the toy moved down closer to her waiting heat. “Are you ready?”

“Y—yes.” Miral bent her knees and spread herself even further to Kathryn’s gaze, her touch and the warm phallus playing in her copious moisture. “Ahh!”

Kathryn watched Miral’s enraptured expression as she slowly slid just the head of the dildo into her. Her voice was soft, but commanding as she pushed more of the shaft into Miral’s welcoming depths. “Open your eyes, Miral, I want you to watch me fucking you.”

Miral did what she was told with some effort, but it was worth it to see Kathryn’s carnal expression as she moved the dildo in and out of her, each ridge was felt and her clit was being rubbed unrelentingly by the stiff silicon extension, which expelled more moisture from deep within her to ease the dildo’s repeated entry into her sex.

“Oh, that’s good, you’re taking it all aren’t you? You’re loving this.”

“God, yes!” Miral’s hips rose sharply when Kathryn plunged into her forcefully and then left the dildo deep within her. “Oh. Fuck!”

“Don’t close your eyes. I want to be watched when I ride you hard.” Kathryn held the base of the dildo firmly in her hand as she straddled Miral’s slim hips before she slowly, carefully descended upon the other end of the dildo. She forced her own eyes to remain locked with Miral’s heavy-lidded gaze as she sank down and gasped loudly as the dildo pushed into her. She braced herself with one hand on Miral’s shoulder and the other still holding the silicon base as her back arched and her hips began to rock. “Oh God, Miral. That’s… so good.”

Miral pressed her fingers into Kathryn’s milky white flesh as she grasped the other woman’s thrusting hips. Kathryn moved up and down on the dildo that pushed into Miral deeper each time she sunk down. Miral couldn’t think, couldn’t speak anything other than unintelligible grunts, moans and gasps of pleasure.

Miral’s dark brown eyes never left Kathryn even as the heat in her belly was beginning to overwhelm her with the approaching orgasm. Her gaze never left Kathryn because the other woman was too fucking gorgeous not to stare at. Kathryn rotated her hips, with her moist, swollen lips parted as moans escaped her. She had one hand squeezing her own left breast while the other was busy keeping the long silicon toy steady. Miral squeezed Kathryn’s soft flesh and moved her own hips ardently to meet each thrust Kathryn produced knowing full well that Kathryn was being filled just like she was, mutual pleasure being received as they fucked each other.

Miral’s orgasm hit her powerfully as she screamed Kathryn’s name and the dildo plunged deeply within her. When she came back to herself she knew Kathryn had also come and that made her growl joyously as she planted her feet into the mattress of the bed and quickly flipped them over so that it was Kathryn who was on her back, splayed completely and Miral who was gazing down upon her and holding the toy as she moved her hips forward in order for the two-headed dildo to continue driving hard into both of them.

Miral grabbed both of Kathryn’s hard nipples and pinched them, pulled them taut. She continued until Kathryn, who had been grinding her hips into Miral and telling her to keep fucking her, was writhing and crying out in pain mixed with gratification. Miral leaned her muscular, trim form over Kathryn until her hot breath wafted across Kathryn’s open mouth. She swiped at Kathryn’s moist lips with her tongue, teasing her but not kissing her. She grazed across Kathryn’s teeth with just the tip of her tongue and then when Kathryn was growling in frustration Miral practically forced her tongue down Kathryn’s throat. Their simultaneous releases rumbled in their throats and into each other’s mouths as they continued their searing embrace.

Miral slowly, carefully extracted the dildo, now glistening with her juices until she was free of it and looking in the open drawer for the next toy to fuck Kathryn with. She was distracted from her quest when she saw Kathryn also pull the dildo from her sex and begin licking the copious moisture from both ends. Miral groaned hungrily at the exciting sight, her voice rumbled low as she issued her command.

“I want you to suck that cock, take it all in your mouth. Get it clean while I fuck you from behind. Get on your knees, Kathryn, use your fingers to spread yourself wide so I can really fuck you.” 

Kathryn couldn’t speak. The authoritative tone Miral was using on her was driving her wild. So forceful, so strong, so goddamned sexy. She eagerly moved on to her knees, moved a hand between her legs and used two fingers on her sex until she had spread her swollen lips wide for Miral, gaping open and dripping wet. 

“Finger fuck yourself until I get these straps on. I want to see how you touch yourself.” Miral fumbled with the straps, she was so distracted by the juices dripping from Kathryn, how her slim fingers filled her slit and how the glistening dark blue cock was moving in and out of Kathryn’s mouth. “Fuck you’re hot.”

Finally, Miral had the strap-on secured and she kneeled behind Kathryn’s creamy white ass. An ass she would be playing with later, but now she wanted to fuck Kathryn’s seeping cunt instead. She wanted to plunge in and out of Kathryn with wild abandon. The double-sided dildo had been amazing of course, but she had been too distracted by her own pleasure. Now she would only be focused on Kathryn. She would drive hard into this woman until she was screaming for her to stop, to never stop, to just keep fucking her.

Miral gripped Kathryn’s long, wavy hair in one hand, pulling her head back so she could bite into the vulnerable flesh of her neck as her other hand worked furiously on Kathryn’s engorged clit as she rammed the peach colored cock forcefully into Kathryn’s waiting sex. Kathryn had to bite down on the silicon dildo in her mouth to not drop the thing as her screams were ripped from her.

Kathryn could feel Miral’s cock fill her completely, the thrusts from behind were forceful almost painful with the power behind them. But she felt nothing but hot, searing pleasure. She even let her own toy fall from her mouth as she panted and moaned before she spoke one word that unleashed an animal within Miral. “Harder.”

Miral bit down on Kathryn’s shoulder, breaking the skin, as she pulled almost completely out of Kathryn so only the bulbous peach colored head remained lodged within Kathryn’s sex. Miral released Kathryn’s flesh from her teeth and roared as she plunged with all her might into Kathryn.

Kathryn fell to the bed. Her face was turned and she shuddered and screamed as Miral continued trusting her thick cock into her. Kathryn shook under the force, she felt like she was being ripped apart and she liked it. She had never felt so fucked in all of her life. She liked that as well.

Miral pinched Kathryn’s clit and then rolled it between her fingers causing Kathryn to release even more moisture despite how she had already excreted an immense amount, so much that it was dripping onto the gray sheets, leaving a pool of juices on her bed. She felt Miral’s hard, dark brown nipples rubbing against her back, she enjoyed the sensation but she was too caught up in the sensation of the cock Miral wore to appreciate it too much. She had never imagined that this night with Miral would be so rough, almost violent and what she had also wanted. This fiery passion, to be taken over and over again with no thoughts of emotions, of caring. Just using each other’s bodies and loving every minute of it. So lost in her blinding pleasure Kathryn almost didn’t hear the words Miral was yelling at her.

“You’re mine! All mine. You fucking love this.” Miral didn’t stop her thrusts, she was a woman made crazy with lust. Her frenzied movements weren’t stopped until Kathryn stopped screaming and went limp beneath her. 

Miral felt worry rush through her, but she didn’t hasten when extracting the dildo from Kathryn’s sex. She didn’t want to hurt the other woman anymore than perhaps she already had. She gently turned Kathryn so that she could see her features.

“Kathryn, are you all right?” Miral thought the large grin Kathryn possessed answered her question but she wanted to make sure, she needed to hear the words.

“That was…” Kathryn licked her lips and continued smirking. “Incredible.”

“Not too much?”

“Never.” Kathryn quickly pulled Miral down upon her so their naked bodies shining with sweat and their juices pressed tightly together as she plunged her tongue into Miral’s mouth and kissed her senseless. She nipped Miral’s lower lip as she left her mouth and smiled seductively as she spoke. “It’s your turn to get on your knees.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Miral watched Kathryn move off the bed to extract a few items from the sex toy filled drawer as she eagerly complied. She had to bite her lower lips to not cry out in excitement as she saw the string of glass anal beads dangling from a ring held on the tips of two of Kathryn’s fingers.

Kathryn saw the lust in Miral’s eyes and grinned happily. “You know what I’m going to do with these then? Good.”

Miral shuddered with pleasure as she felt Kathryn’s slim finger applying a liberal amount of clear lubricant to her puckered anus. She moved into the touch, whimpered as she felt just the tip of Kathryn’s finger working into her tight opening, stretching it gently, preparing her for the deep penetration to come. The lubricant allowed Kathryn to enter her with very little pain and Miral relaxed into the touch. She grunted when Kathryn pushed the digit further into her and then another finger entered her. The two fingers started driving in and out of her in slow, rhythmic movements that were rocking Miral’s hips. 

Kathryn removed her fingers from Miral, a whimper from the other woman nearly quickened her movements, but she knew she had to go slowly if she wanted Miral to feel nothing but pleasure. Kathryn watched with arousal hitting her squarely between her legs as she placed the first of the beads inside Miral. Kathryn slowly positioned the bead and with her index finger she pushed it past Miral’s puckered opening. She relished in the resistance it still offered even with the liberal amount of lubricant coating Miral’s anus. 

Kathryn penetrated Miral’s exposed dripping sex with three fingers. She groaned when she heard Miral whimper and then growl at the feel of her dual penetration. The feel of Kathryn’s fingers pumping into her and the excruciating slowness of the beads going into her anus made Miral cry out in pleasure and need. She wanted to be filled completely, penetrated fully.

“Oh God!” Miral shuddered and shook from the filled feeling in her ass. She loved it, she loved everything Kathryn did to her.

“Now I’m going to drink up every last drop as you come.” Kathryn positioned herself so that her faced was between Miral’s legs and she gently coaxed the woman above her to lower and settle her sex on to Kathryn’s eager mouth. “Mmmmm.”

“Fuck God! Yes!” Miral felt Kathryn’s mouth working her clit, her tongue inside of her sex and of course the beads within her that were slowly, very deliberately being extracted from deep within her.

Kathryn pushed four fingers into Miral’s swollen and wet sex as she moved her mouth to suckle upon her hard clit as another bead slowly, deliciously left Miral’s body. She wanted to make this last, she wanted it to be so good for Miral. Kathryn wanted her to scream from the pleasure she was being given.

Kathryn waited until she could feel Miral’s tight walls quivering around her tongue before she started bringing the beads out of Miral at a quicker rate. Miral’s orgasm as the last bead, the largest of the seven, left her body. She released a rush of fluids that washed over Kathryn’s face and hand.

“Kathryn, God…” Miral’s whole body felt overindulged as she rested in Kathryn’s strong, warm embrace. “That was… I don’t know what to say. I—I love you.”

Kathryn’s eyes went wide at this, but she smiled as her lips parted and…

“Proximity alert.”

“Shit.” Miral sat up in her bed and extracted the synaptic stimulator from the base of her neck. A knock on her door made her ensuing curses quieter as she pulled herself together, at least enough to speak normally. She cursed the person on the other side of the door. She had just had the best session she had ever experienced.

“Hey, Miral, did you hear me?” Her father’s voice through the door didn’t sound that irritated but she knew he was probably holding his tongue since he was so happy she was taking some time away from Starfleet Academy to stay with him and her mother. “Hey, Hon, Mom says ‘turn down that damned music and get ready’. She wants to leave in fifteen minutes.”

“Music, off.” Miral pulled the sweat drenched clothing that was also damp from her arousal from her body before she answered her father on the way to her bathroom and the sonic shower. “Fine, I’ll be ready in fifteen.”

“Thanks, Honey.”

The pulses of the sonic shower set Miral’s teeth on edge and helped to quell a little of the arousal still heating her body. This had been a very good session. In all her other programs it had always been so much gentler, slower, more loving. This… fucking she had just partaken in was like nothing she had ever experienced before, but she liked. She liked it a lot.

She pulled her clothes on quickly. The clothes were not flashy, but still held her trim, muscular form snuggly and attractively. She wanted to look good for the twentieth anniversary party of Voyager’s return and of course her own twentieth birthday party. She wanted to look good for Kathryn Janeway.

“Kathryn.” Miral sighed with longing as she pushed the clothes piled in her suitcase away so that the hidden picture she had recently stolen from a box of items her late grandfather had possessed was exposed to her. She held the holophoto up for inspection even though she had looked upon the image about a hundred times within the few days she had had it in her possession. Kathryn Janeway pictured in the holoimage was a twenty-two year old Ensign working for Admiral Paris at Starfleet Academy and Miral had never seen anything more beautiful, more vibrant and stunning as this image of the woman she had loved since perhaps before she even knew what the word meant. This image of Kathryn Janeway wasn’t one to be worshipped or even longed for as she did with the real woman who was now an Admiral in her late sixties. No, this Ensign Janeway was Miral’s wet dream come to life, a Kathryn she could just lust after.

The first night Miral had seen pictures of Ensign Janeway she had touched herself for at least an hour imagining it was the Ensign giving her pleasure, plunging her fingers into her. That’s why she had done something as audacious as steal a photo, hide it and then soon after doing so she had crafted a synaptic program out of it. Sometimes Miral questioned her abilities, but as an engineer she knew no one else compared. She was happy that she was so talented for the Kathryn Janeway in her program had felt so real. She wanted more of that feeling. And, despite the circumstances against her, she wanted the real thing. Her eyes moved to the PADD that contained schematics for a ship with a chronoton deflector and Miral Paris wondered at the possibilities such a thing could bring… for her.

The End


End file.
